Safety flags are generally used for small watercrafts such as kayaks in order to increase their visibility in any type of water conditions. Due to the fact that the flag significantly protrudes away from the watercraft, it is desirable to have a flag that is easily removed and attached so as to facilitate storing the watercraft when not in use as well as affixing the flag to the watercraft when needed. Some flag-mast assemblies can be attached and removed from the watercraft via screws or bolts, thus requiring the use of tools. This can present an inconvenience if the tools are not readily available in which case the user may attempt to secure the flag onto the watercraft by hand. This would reduce the quality of the attachment and increase the likelihood that the flag gets disconnected. Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a safety flag that can be easily and securely attached to a watercraft without the use of tools.